el rescate que cambió mi vida
by heiwa heiwa
Summary: una situación inesperada cambiara las vidas de sora y matt
1. el rescate

El rescate que cambio mi vida

Cap.1 el rescate

Hola mi nombre… Sora Takenouchi reconocida diseñadora de modas y a mis 25 años aun ignoro el significado de la palabra amor.

No puedo negar que me parece irritante la manera en que mi familia insiste en conseguirme novio. Me arreglan citas con sus vecinos, con sus doctores, con el plomero, incluso con los primos de sus amigos. La mayoría de las veces logro escaparme, pero desafortunadamente he tenido que asistir a algunas (3 para ser exacta) y resultaron ser personas aburridas, egoístas y sobre todo inmaduras, no creo que yo sea la madurez en persona sin embargo no me gustaría tener a mi lado a alguien que se quedo atrapado en su adolescencia.

Mi madre dice que si no encuentro pronto novio seré una solterona de por vida. Dejando a un lado ese pequeño detalle mi vida me parece de lo más cómoda, vivo en un departamento bastante amplio, bien decorado, con una vista hermosa al mar y lo mejor es que está muy cerca de mi boutique jajajaja ¡sí! Después de mucho estudiar y mucho empeño y dedicación pude crear mi propia marca de ropa que hasta la fecha ha dada muy buenos resultados y que ironía porque lo que más vendo son vestidos de novia.

Algo de lo que estoy orgullosa es de mis amigos, que aunque no son muchos son los mejores, es decir que yo prefiero calidad que cantidad. Mi mejor amiga es modelo, cantante, intentó ser actriz, conductora, edecán y uff… que no ha querido ser Mimi, desafortunadamente no la veo muy seguido debido a sus giras artísticas, pero cuando nos vemos organiza unas fiestas que han llegado a durar hasta 3 días. Aunque somos bastante diferentes nuestras diferencias parecen complementarse y de este modo hemos forjado una amistad bastante duradera.

Taichi es mi amigo desde los 3 años, solíamos jugar futbol cada tarde en el parque que estaba frente a nuestras casas, era un moreno hiperactivo, con el paso del tiempo fue madurando (aunque conserva no muy guardado su niño interior) y ahora es un reconocido abogado. Es muy alegre y un tiempo sostuvo una relación con Mimí, sin embargo como no se veían decidieron, por bien de ambos terminar. Yo creo que aun se aman pero bueno dejémosles con su farsa.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante esta Yamato Ishida, así es, soy amiga del fabuloso astronauta y exbajista de una banda llamada _los lobos adolescentes_. No es sencillo describir a este sujeto, es misterioso a ojos de la mayoría de las personas, pero una vez que derrites la carcasa de hielo que lo rodea, descubres que es el ser mas encantador del plañera, suele ser sobreprotector y él es el motivo por el cual muchas de mis relaciones se han venido abajo, es peor que mi padre y Taichi juntos no sé como lo hace, pero luego de presentarle a algún novio a la semana termina con migo poniendo como excusa que aun no estaba listo bah…..

Por lo general mi vida no está rodeada de grandes emociones, la describiría no como una rutina, pero digamos que no hay muchos cambios en mí día a día o por lo menos es lo que pasaba hasta esta mañana. Recibí la llamada de un hombre misterioso diciendo que tenía algo que me podría interesar y que estaba dispuesto a negociar para recuperar a esa persona.

Me asuste mucho, inmediatamente localicé a mis padres, ambos me dijeron que tal vez fue una broma, pero no me quería confiar, marqué a Mimí, se puso muy nerviosa y me pregunto por Tai. Pero como aun no sabía cómo estaba mi tensión aumento aun más.

Llame a Taichi dijo que todo estaba bien. Bueno mi corazón descansó por un momento, pero luego recordé a Yamato….

Le marque una y otra vez a su departamento, a se celular, a su trabajo, llame a casa de su padre a la de su madre, incluso a su hermano. Nada.

Quiero gritar, llorar, estar en su lugar, y solo espero la llamada del sujeto, ese sujeto que está reteniendo a una de las personas que mas aprecio en mi vida.

*¡RING!* (sonido de teléfono jejejeje)

-¿Hola?- Digo tan angustiada que dudo que me haya entendido.

-¿Ahora me crees?, ¿ya sabes que el rubiecito está conmigo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué te llevaste a Matt?, ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi?- esa pregunta pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez, porque en realidad no tenía mucho dinero, ni nada que pudiera ser llamativo, bueno solo un poco mi auto pero no era el mejor de la ciudad, es decir que no tenía nada aceptable para negociar con el individuo para recuperar a Yamato. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo.

-¿No te parece que son muchas preguntas?, Sorita

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

- se mucho sobre ti, tanto que estoy seguro que no dejaras que le pase algo a este muchacho ¿o me equivoco?-

Debo mantener la calma, debo mantener la calma, me repito una y otra vez, tratando de que mi voz suene lo más segura posible le pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que Yamato pueda liberarse?

-Muy bien Sora, era eso lo que quería escuchar. Como te he dicho, te conozco muy bien así que se que eres la única persona que puede conseguirme lo que quiero.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- Necesito 2 objetos que se encuentran en unas diversas ruinas. El primer objeto se encuentra en Okinawa, en el castillo Nakijin, en la tumba de Tsukuyomi-.

- ¿hablas de la tumba del ser que se cree que es la encarnación de la luna?

-Así es, tienes hasta el jueves a media noche para llevarme el objeto, te esperare en la torre de Tokio y ya sabes no quiero que absolutamente nadie sepa de esto o no solo tendrás que preocuparte por Matt-.

-Espera, ¿cómo es el objeto?-. Demasiado tarde se corto la comunicación. ¡Ohh! no es martes asi que sin contar hoy solo tengo 2 días para conseguirlo.

- mantén la calma Sora- me digo,- de Tokio a Okinawa son 3 horas en avión, tengo que ir al banco, necesito el todo el dinero que he ahorrado-.


	2. recuperando el primer objeto

Hola les traigo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Reitero que digimon, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Cap.2 recuperando el primero objeto

Salgo de mi casa con la esperanza de que el banco aun se encuentre abierto. Afortunadamente así es. Con toda la calma posible (que no es mucha) camino hacia la joven que atiende me noto nerviosa, mis manos no paran de templar.

-quisiera retirar los ahorros de esta cuenta-le digo con la voz entrecortada mientras le paso la tarjeta.

-¿Takenouchi Sora?-

-Sí-

-¿Me permite una identificación?

Aun temblorosa introduzco la mano en mi bolsa y le facilito una identificación.

-Aquí tiene, sólo firme aquí- Así lo hice, me dio el efectivo y salí del banco, fuera de éste abordé un taxi, indicándole que fuéramos al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto saqué mi celular marque el numero de madre.

-¿hola?, ¿Quién habla?-

-Mamá, soy Sora, tengo que salir de urgencia hacia Okinawa, en este momento voy al aeropuerto, no creo poder llamar muy seguido así que avísale a Tai, íbamos a reunirnos mañana-.

-Claro hija yo le aviso, pero dime, ¿paso algo grave?, te noto nerviosa-Diablos lo notó nunca fui muy buena mintiendo.

-mmm… no mamá todo está bien, no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto pueda-. Cuelgo el teléfono sin darle oportunidad de reprocharme.

Arribamos al aeropuerto las 11:30 pm fui directamente a comprar un boleto a Okinawa, llevándome una gran desilusión ya que el vuelo no saldría si no hasta las 3:00 am.

Resignada decido esperar pacientemente, bueno si a comerse todas las uñas y romper todos los papelitos a mi alcance se le puede llamar pacientemente.

A las 2:30 am empezaron a anunciar el abordaje del vuelo 2412. Qué número tan lindo jejeje me recuerda la noche buena, si esa fecha tan importante para Yamato y para mi, fue un 24 de diciembre cuando me decidí a confesar mi "enamoramiento" por el rubio aun bajista. Sin embargo nos dimos cuenta a tiempo o por lo menos yo lo hice, de que Yamato no se sentía muy cómodo con esa relación así que por nuestro bien terminamos, luego de eso nos distanciamos un poco pero afortunadamente nuestra amistad volvió a la normalidad.

Subo al avión, me toco en la ventana, siempre me ha gustado ver el cielo nocturno, la luna, las estrellas, y que junto con el manto tan obscuro forman una armonía perfecta. Recuerdo que cuando éramos más jóvenes Yamato y yo solíamos escapar al parque de Odaiba para apreciar ese lindo paisaje, eran horas y horas, que aunque no hablábamos, podía sentirme más conectada a Yamato que en ningún otro momento. Otra vez pensando en Matt.

Durante el trayecto trato de dormir, sin embargo no puedo, la incertidumbre me acecha, el miedo me persigue, la angustia me acompaña, se escucha un poco dramático pero no me imagino si llegara a fracasar, perder a Matt significaría perderme a mí misma.

Escucho música a todo volumen, tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos negativos que me rodean.

-Abrochen sus cinturones, llegaremos pronto al aeropuerto de Okinawa-. Se escucha la voz del piloto.

Sigo las instrucciones, se siente un poco de turbulencia pero luego de algunos minutos aterrizamos a las 6:25 am.

Me dirijo a un hotel cerca del castillo de Nakijin. En cuanto abran la zona arqueológica iré a averiguar dónde se encuentra la tumba de Tsukuyomi y aunque va en contra de mis principios robare el objeto que se encuentra escondido ahí.

Una vez instalada en el hotel (avente mi maleta sobre la cama), mi dirigí al baño, encontré que tenía una hermosa bañera, así que no dude y me metí a bañar. Deje mi celular a un lado y puse música para relajarme, estaba quedándome dormida, cuando, afortunadamente, escuché sonar mi teléfono.

-¿Diga?-contesto un poco exaltada.

- Sora, así que ya estás en Okinawa- se escucha a través del celular.

- Quiero hablar con él- dije mas enojada de lo que quería que se escuchara mi voz.

- ¿Con el rubio?-

- Claro- dije aun de manera muy ruda

- Veras, él de momento no está muy mmm... cómo te lo diré, Matt no está en condiciones para hablar-

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- una nota de preocupación se mostró en mi voz.

- Yo no quería lastimarlo Sorita pero el mostró bastante resistencia en acompañarme y más aún al enterarse de que tú te verías involucrada. Pero no te preocupes recobrara el conocimiento pronto-

-Hasta que lo haga llámame-. Colgué con el corazón lleno de reocupación, había lastimado a Matt, oraba para que no fuera nada grave lo ocurrido.

Salí del agua que ya estaba bastante fría y me dirigí a la cama envuelta en una toalla, saqué unos jeans y una playera color verde, me calcé con los tenis más cómodos que había traído y recogí mi cabello ya no tan corto en una coleta.

Me mire en el espejo y tuve que volver a hacerlo, no reconocía a la persona que había reflejada en él. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la expresión marcada en su rostro, nunca antes la había visto.

Baje al restaurant del hotel, no tenía hambre, pero no quería desmayarme en una situación así que pedí un café y un poco de fruta. Al terminarme este substancioso desayuno salí rumbo a las ruinas.

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana del día miércoles, el tiempo se agotaba así como mi fortaleza.

En otra situación me hubiera detenido a contemplar el lugar, era en verdad hermoso, pero con los nervios que tenía opte sólo por comprar mi boleto de entrada y contratar junto con un grupo a un guía el cual nos explicaría los detalles del lugar. Además de pasar un poco desapercibida, me ayudaría a encontrar la tumba de Tsukuyomi.

El guía era una persona muy amable, respondía a cada pregunta con paciencia, casi terminaba el recorrido y aun no mencionaba nada sobre la tumba así que me decidí a preguntar.

-¿Disculpe?- dije mientras levantaba la mano, y todas las miradas se dirigían a mí. – Escuché en alguna ocasión que la tumba de la reencarnación del dios de la luna se encontraba aquí, ¿es eso verdad?- pregunte sonando lo más inocente que pude.

El guía abrió de sobremanera sus ojos marrones y amablemente me contesto – señorita, eso es un mito, el cual dice que en el sótano del castillo se encontraba ahí la tumba de Tsukuyomi, sin embargo durante las últimas 4 décadas los arqueólogos mejor capacitados han estado buscando y nunca han encontrado nada-.

Algo golpeo en mi interior, la desilusión, ¿solo un mito?, ¿no había posibilidades de que Matt volviera a mi lado? No. No debía darme por vencida, TK, siempre decía que si tienes esperanza, las posibilidad de éxito es mayor. Así que entraría durante la noche al castillo, iría hacia el sótano y buscaré hasta hallar esa tumba.

Deambule por los alrededores para no parecer sospechosa, comí, bueno, intenté hacerlo.

Al salir restaurant mi móvil sonó, supe quien era ya que el número era privado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sorita?, ¿Ya encontraste lo que quiero?

- Aun no, además no es seguro que esa tumba esté aquí, la han buscado por años y no la han podido localizar-.

- Por eso dije que sólo tú podrías encontrarlo-.

-Quiero hablar con Matt-

-ah claro, soy hombre de palabra-.

-¿Sora?-esa voz, claro que era Matt, pero no sonaba tan hermosa como siempre.

- ¿Matt?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto?, estoy tan preocupada-

- No te preocupes por mí Sor, ¿tú estás bien?, no te arriesgues yo buscare la manera de escapar…-

Un golpe se escucho, no pude reprimir un grito de terror, lo había golpeado de nuevo…

- ¡déjalo!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, se escuchaba un golpe tras otro-¡DEJALO!, ¡PARA YA!-

-no te preocupes Sorita, si no dice estupideces nada le pasará, además no lo mataría, mas adelante me servirá-colgó el teléfono.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sosteniendo el celular ni me di cuenta el momento en que las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de mis ojos.

El castillo cerraba al público a las 7:00 pm; armándome de coraje por la pasada conversación me dirigí al lugar donde estaba mi objetivo, compré un boleto más a las 6:00 recorrí el lugar nuevamente como cualquier otro turista y cuando por el altavoz nos pedían que desalojáramos el lugar me escondí detrás de un muro.

Esperé a no escuchar ningún sonido, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, camine hacia el sótano del castillo, camino que había memorizado durante mi estadía, llegué a la parte más profunda, como supuse estaba vacío, la decoración consistía en representaciones de antiguos dioses, no sabía que hacer.

Observé detalladamente cada imagen, hasta que encontré una de Aizen-Myo, el dios del amor, su aspecto era un poco aterrador, tenía 3 ojos y 6 brazos, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue una imagen en la base de la estatua, una imagen tallada en forma de corazón (emblema del amor). Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta del porqué sólo yo podría encontrar la tumba de Tsukuyomi.

Mi mano fue hacia el colguije de mi cuello donde se topó con un corazón igual al de la estatua. Mi madre me lo dio en mi cumpleaños 16 diciendo que era una reliquia familiar. Con cuidado lo tomé y lo puse sobre la marca de la imagen. En ese momento salió disparada una luz de color rosa, y mi entorno cambió. Ahora me encontraba en una habitación circular, en el centro de dicha habitación se encontraba una caja de piedra con imágenes del dios de la luna.

Esa caja se encontraba a escasos 4 metros de mi posición, sin embargo supuse que no sería tan fácil llegar hasta ahí, lancé una piedra que había a mi alcance, inmediatamente un conjunto de afilados cuchillos que no tengo idea de dónde salieron se dirigieron a la piedra que lance con anterioridad, muy asustada retrocedí algunos pasos, me alegré de que fuera a la piedra y no a mí a quien le cayeron los cuchillos. Debía encontrar la manera de llegar hasta allí con vida, estudie el lugar pero no encontré nada que me diera una señal.

Lloraba porque tenía miedo, porque no sabía qué hacer, pero sobre todo porque no quería que a Yamato le pasara nada, porque en esta situación me di cuenta de que lo amaba, que Matt es mi alma gemela y que no podría vivir sin él.

De nuevo la luz rosa se hizo presente, esta vez salió desde mi corazón, sabía que la tenía que seguir, se posaba en cuadros específicos de suelo yo saltaba ágilmente de un sitio a otro, en una ocasión me tropecé, tuve que apoyar mi mano, salieron navajas afiladas desde el suelo, milagrosamente salvé mi mano solo con 2 cortadas, una era bastante profunda, sin embargo, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas no sentía gran dolor.

Llegue hasta la gran caja, sabía que debía mover la tapa, junté todas mis fuerzas, empujé y logré moverla un poco, una vez más empujé, lo suficiente como para que mi delgado brazo pudiera entrar, pero no me arriesgaría a tocar sin ver a sí que, volvía a empujar, ahora ya podía ver una parte del interior de esa oscura caja, encendí la luz de mi celular, me encontré con un esqueleto muy bien conservado, vestido con un traje muy elegante, lo que me importaba era lo que sostenía en sus huesudas manos. Era un frasco de cristal, que a pesar de estar lleno de polvo se notaba que desprendía un hermoso brillo.

Con temor lo tomé, supongo que otras trampas se activaron, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida, tome el collar y me desee estar con todo el corazón estar fuera de ese lugar.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba frente al hotel donde me alojaba, ante la mirada atónica de algunos presentes, disimuladamente entré fui a mi cuarto y entré al baño, intenté detener el sangrado de mi mano, me quité mi pantalón que no podría volver a usar por tantos agujeros que se le formaron.

Una vez aseada y con ropa cómoda, pude detenerme a ver el frasco, como había visto, estaba elaborado de un hermoso cristal. En su interior había diversas esferas diminutas con seres extraños en el centro de cada una. Tomé una entre mis dedos y observé a contraluz, pude ver a un ave rosada, se me hizo tan familiar que decidí tenerla conmigo.

En qué me había metido. Vi el reloj, eran las 5:00 am del jueves. Sonó de nuevo el celular, la misteriosa voz se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Estas lista para nuestro encuentro esta noche?-

- Sí, déjame hablarle- exigí. Escuché cómo el teléfono cambiaba de dueño

-Sora ¿estás bien? – solo el hecho de escucharlo tan preocupado por mi hizo que mi corazón volcara de felicidad.

-¿Sora, cielo?-

-Sí Matt, yo estoy bien, y tengo que decirte algo importante, algo que siempre he sentido pero hasta ahora me decidí a reconocer, se que no es el mejor momento, ni la forma, pero, viendo las actuales circunstancias, tengo miedo a no poder decírtelo jamás-. Sentía mis mejillas arder, estaba tan emocionada – Matt te amo y eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

- Sor, yo… ¡no espera!- le quitaron la bocina y la voz misteriosa tomo su lugar – en la torre de Tokio a la media noche, lleva el frasco.

- ya cumplí, conseguí el objeto, deja libre a con las lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

- has hecho muy bien lo del frasco, sin embargo falta otro objeto, habrá una pequeña diferencia, cuando nos veamos trataremos los detalles, hasta medianoche- colgó.

Llame al aeropuerto para reservar mi boleto a Tokio, el viaje saldría a las 3:00 pm, tiempo suficiente para ir a Odaiba a empacar nuevas cosas y regresar a Tokio.

Intenté dormir, pero no conciliaba el sueño, así que me resigné y opté por salir del hotel, pagué lo correspondiente a mi estancia en el lugar visite el restaurant, tomé un café.

Llegue al aeropuerto a la hora en la que se abordaba el avión. Durante el viaje pude dormir un poco. Al aterrizar en Tokio Salí del aeropuerto y me dirigí al subterráneo en 50 min ya había llegado a mi departamento.

Al entrar, los recuerdos me invadieron, veía a Matt en cualquier rincón, ¿Cómo es posible que antes no hubiera notado el amor entre nosotros?

Bueno, aquí termina nuestro segundo capitulo

Dejen sus comentarios, de verdad son muy valiosos. Espero subir el capitulo 3 en la siguiente semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, está un poco fumada, espero que les esté gustando.

Cap. 3 El tan ansioso encuentro

Me di una revitalizante ducha, encendí el televisor y a las 10:00 pm salí de mi apartamento llevando conmigo una mochila con lo que consideré lo más indispensable, la esfera con el ave rosada la guarde en un sitio seguro, y el frasco de cristal lo envolví cuidadosamente con un pedazo de tela.

Llegué a la torre de Tokio a las 11:00, estaba ansiosa, necesitaba ver a Matt. Mi primer obstáculo sería entrar a la torre, ya que su horario normal es hasta las 10, y la entrada estaba rodeada por varios guardias; como cualquier otro turista, di una vuelta alrededor de la torre, encontré, en la parte posterior, una compuerta ligeramente abierta, me introduje con cuidado de no ser vista. Era un pasillo poco iluminado de no más de 1.5 m de ancho. Caminé y llegué a la entrada del acuario (si, en la torre de Tokio hay un acuario que dicen está muy lindo), observé mi entorno y afortunadamente para mí no había nadie vigilando, así que seguí hasta un letrero. Mi instinto me decía que tendría que encontrarme con el sujeto en el segundo mirador. En silencio camine hasta el ascensor, rogué por que funcionara, o tendría que subir 250 m por toda la estructura de acero con altas probabilidades de que me encontraran y además con la posibilidad de caer.

Encontré el elevador abierto, con el botón que representaba al segundo mirador encendido. Seguramente ya está esperándome. Oprimo el botón que cierra las puertas, comienzo a ascender. Nunca me han gustado los lugares cerrados, me da un poco de claustrofobia.

La ciudad de Tokio se ve imponente, tantas luces, tantos autos, y yo, un simple ser humano enamorado, temblando por el miedo de pies a cabeza, sin saber que me deparaba el destino, deseando más que nada poder estar con Yamato.

La puerta se abrió, permitiéndome ver una habitación circular con las luces apagadas, en lugar de paredes de muros sólidos, estaba rodeada de cristales, se podían mirar todos los edificios iluminados que nos rodeaban, las avenidas, pero, no había rastro del secuestrador ni de Matt.

Caminé por todo el lugar, de pronto un sonido llamó mi atención, era el elevador, de éste salió un sujeto alto, delgado, de piel blanco y el cabello muy obscuro. Lo más importante, o por lo menos para mí, era que no estaba sólo, con él venía un joven que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, era Matt, mi Matt.

Avancé lo más rápido posible sin parecer mucho una loca desquiciada, aunque creo que no lo logré, abracé a Matt como nunca lo había hecho, sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, no pude evitar empapar su playera con el montón de lágrimas que salían a borbollones desde mis ojos.

-Conmovedora escena-. Nos interrumpió una fría voz. –No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que antes de que nos descubran, les explicaré en qué consiste la misión-.

¿Les explicaré?, ¿significaba que Matt iría conmigo?

-Deben conseguir una especie de báculo, se encuentra en un arrecife de coral de Cairns-.

-¿En Australia?- ¡eso estaba a 11 horas en avión!

-nos vemos aquí el próximo el martes, les llamaré continuamente, y para asegurarme que no harán nada estúpido como ir a la policía o no acatar las instrucciones, les diré que tengo en la mira a sus familias, estoy seguro que no desean que nada malo les pase, ¿o sí?, señorita, ¿sería tan amable de darme mi artefacto?-.

Dudando un poco saqué de mi mochila el delicado frasco de cristal y se lo entregué, al hacerlo sentí repentinamente frío aquel mirador. Era como si esas esferitas estuvieran dándome su calor, como si fueran seres pequeñitos atrapados ahí, como si poseyeran un corazón latiendo como el nuestro, y que al estar lejos de mí, el sentimiento de soledad se hacía presente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunté titubeante.

-se llaman digimons- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente el contenido del frasco –parece que todo está bien, ahora fuera de aquí antes de que nos descubran-.

El sujeto se desvaneció misteriosamente en el medio. Matt y yo tomamos el elevador hasta el acuario y luego el pasaje hasta el exterior de la torre, en todo ese lapso nuestras manos estuvieron entrelazadas, temía que si lo soltaba, se iría de mi lado.

Ya fuera de la torre me detuve a mirar a Matt, a pesar de ser hermoso, se veía fatal, llevaba moretones y marcas de golpes por todo el rostro y brazos, su cabello dorado lucía horriblemente desalineado.

-Vamos a mi apartamento, descansemos un poco y ya mañana veremos qué hacer-.

Para evitar miradas curiosas en el férreo, decidí tomar un taxi.

Luego de indicarle nuestro destino al chofer, me recargué en Yamato, se encontraba tan callado y pensativo que decidí no interrumpirlo. Al llegar a nuestro destino, pagué al conductor y aun en silencio nos adentramos en mi hogar.

Encendí las luces y encontré todo tal cual lo había dejado.

-¡te has herido!- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi mano vendada.

- No es nada Matt, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y sea lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar lo resolveremos-.

-¡NO SORA!, NADA DE ESTO ESTÁ BIEN, TÚ NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR INVOLUCRADA EN prácticamente gritando y ocultando su rostro.

- Durante días he estado preocupada por ti,-dije con tanta calma que incluso me sorprendí- y me he dado cuenta de que nada me importa si tú no estás aquí, conmigo.

- Ese es el problema Sor- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí – a mí tampoco me importa lo demás sabiendo que tú estás lejos, ahora, imagina lo que sufrí sabiendo que estabas en un lugar desconocido, arriesgando tu vida por mí, Sora yo, tengo miedo, miedo a perderte-lágrimas rebeldes se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos color zafiro.

-No te preocupes, nada de eso pasará- lo abracé, ahora me parecía ten indefenso, tan solitario.-Te prometo que nada, ni nadie podrá separarnos-.

-Gracias Sora, pero me preguntaba si me dejarías darme un baño- dijo un poco sonrojado.

- por supuesto, sabes que mi casa es tu casa, y hablando de eso creo que tengo unas ropas tuyas, ¿recuerdas en la última fiesta que hizo Mimí?

-¿Donde Tai estaba tan borracho que vomitó sobre mí?, ja cómo olvidarlo, por cierto, lamento haberte dejado eso para lavar, debió ser asqueroso sólo tocarlo-.

-La verdad que lo fue, pero qué oportuno ¿no te parece?-. Corrí a mi armario y le facilité una toalla. Luego de que Matt la tomara fue al baño y yo seguí buscando su ropa. Luego de poner casi todo de cabeza, la encontré, era una playera negra (qué raro), una chamarra del mismo color de piel y un pantalón de mezclilla bastante ajustado, ¿cómo diablos iba a dormir con eso? La tomé de cualquier modo, pero saqué una bata de mi madre, de las que usa en las ocasiones que se queda conmigo, era en verdad horrible, era de color anaranjada con enormes flores púrpuras y uno que otro corazón rojo. Qué pena jajaja pero tendría que dormir con algo.

Luego de preparar la cama donde cada uno dormiría, esperé en el sillón con la tele encendida a que saliera de bañarse. Cuando lo hizo quedé impactada. Salió únicamente con la toalla amarrada en su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus admirables pectorales, su escultural abdomen y su magnífica espalda, supongo que me sonrojé al instante, así que para que no lo notara dirigí mi mirada al televisor.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, -Sora serías amable de darme mi ropa- también estaba un poco rojo.

-Claro, encontré tu ropa, pero no creo que sea muy apropiada para dormir, así que porqué no te pones esto- dije mientras le mostraba la peculiar bata.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-

-mmm… no, en verdad tu ropa es bastante ajustada, no podrás descansar con eso, además nadie te verá, juro que no tomaré fotos, ni videos, ni nada parecido, anda, dame tu ropa para lavarla, así por lo menos tendrás dos juegos-.

Muy resignado tomó la bata y me dio su ropa, inmediatamente me dirigía a la lavadora, puse en su interior la ropa de Matt y alguna que mí que había por ahí. Fui nuevamente a la sala. Era viernes a las 3:00 am, llamé al aeropuerto para reservar boletos para ir a Cairns, Australia, había un vuelo a medio día, lo elegí, aterrizaríamos en Australia a las 11:00 pm del día siguiente.

Me dirigí a la alcoba designada para Matt, y me enternecí al ver la escena, estaba acostado en la cama, enrollado en las cobijas, no pude evitar mirarlo. De pronto alzó su brazo haciéndome entender que quería que me acostara a su lado. Era una cama individual, así que cuando me acosté nuestros cuerpos quedaron verdaderamente juntos. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y susurro en mi oído algo que en no esperaba escuchar – gracias y yo también te amo- un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda mientras él me acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Instintivamente voltee, nuestras miradas se encontraban, y como si no hubiera otra solución, nos besamos, nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, de hecho, los besos que nos dábamos de adolescentes no tenían comparación, este beso representaba la necesidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el amor escondido en nuestros corazones, nos separamos con las caras sonrojadas, me miró con sus hermosos ojos y de nuevo nos unimos en un beso, pero ahora lleno de pasión, el beso fue aumentando de intensidad, dio paso a mordidas juguetonas y caricias provocativas.

-¡Auch!- dije cuando tocó uno de mis muslos en los que había un gran moretón. Paró al instante. Cuidadosamente quitó mi pantalón y fue hasta el golpe. Lo besó cariñosamente, luego fue a mis labios –te prometo que mientras estemos juntos nada te pasará- volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con ternura, me tomó entre sus brazos y dormimos. Dormí como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, llena de paz y tranquilidad al lado de la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Nos despertamos a las 9:00 am, bueno me desperté, intenté despertarlo, pero no funcionó, así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón me levanté de la cama, fui a mi habitación me alisté y rehíce la mochila con lo más indispensable, esta vez agregué la ropa de Matt, revisé el dinero que me quedaba, luego de los boletos de avión la cantidad había disminuido considerablemente. –Habrá tiempo de recuperarlo después- me dije a mi misma. Llame a mamá para decirle que todo estaba bien y que el viaje se había prolongado un poco más, no muy convencida dejó de hacerme preguntas, encontré la esfera del ave rosa, y sentí la necesidad de llevarla conmigo, me dirigí a despertar a Matt, sólo teníamos dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio.

-Dormilón, es hora de levantarse- fingió estar dormido, me acerqué cuidadosamente, y besé su frente, tomó mis manos entre las suyas – te amo - .

- y yo a ti, pero si no nos vamos en este instante, perderemos el avión y no quiero que alguien más esté en peligro-. Salí de la habitación para darle oportunidad de cambiarse. Fui a la cocina y prepare café y tostadas para ambos. Salió de la habitación, muy guapo como siempre, su cabello regresó a su normalidad, lo mismo que su atuendo, se veía tan sexy.

Le serví café y dos tostadas. Encendí el televisor, en eso sonó el celular.

-Número desconocido, debe ser él-

-yo contesto- dijo autoritariamente- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo fríamente, tanto que lo desconocí, no recordaba que antes hablaba así con todos. Salió de la cocina, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía. Cuando regresó su cara era de enojo y fastidio.-Dijo que debemos verlo en la torre de Tokio el martes a media noche-.

-bien, entonces debemos irnos-. Dije, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, pero me tomó fuertemente de mi mano.

-Quiero que te quedes, no te volverás a arriesgar, fue suficiente, yo, yo no quiero que te lastimes, no soportaría perderte…- terminó en un murmullo

- nada me pasará si estamos juntos, además, jamás te dejaría ir solo a Australia, siempre fue mi sueño conocer esos arrecifes de coral y que tal si encuentras a una hermosa rubia y te enamoras, no de ninguna manera irás solo, está decidido-. Dije esbozando una sonrisa – y, descubrí que este colguije – le mostré el corazón- en ocasiones puedes ser muy útil, me ayudó a encontrar ese misterioso frasco-.

-Bueno iremos juntos, siempre y cuando me prometas que no andarás buscando rubiecitos australianos-.

- Claro señor Ishida, lo prometo, además los rubios australianos no son de mi completo agrado-.

- bueno eso me deja tranquilo. ¿Te ayudo con las cosas?- dijo mientras abría caballerosamente la puerta y me permitía pasar-.

-claro, ¿por qué no?- dije mientras pasaba una bolsa bastante colorida por su hombro- además realza tu lindura-.

Tomamos el metro directo a Tokio, luego caminamos al aeropuerto como si fuéramos de vacaciones, luego de que revisaran nuestro equipaje, abordamos el avión, once largas horas nos esperarían en ese avión. Afortunadamente los asientos eran bastante cómodos, y estando al lado de ese rubio, todo parecía hermoso.

Durante el vuelo hablé con Matt de temas banales. Es que es tan fácil hablar con él. De vez en cuando nos basamos y nuestras manos jamás se soltaron. Me dormí sobre el hombro de Matt, al principio acariciaba cuidadosamente mi cabellera, dejé de sentirlo, supongo que también él debió dormirse.


End file.
